


Far From Home

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione finds herself in a new century.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is for 31daysofwriting day 3. The Fandom I haven't wrote before is Star Trek and I wrote this short drabble. Its unbeta'd so any mistakes made are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger was in awe as she looked around at her future. _This reminds me so much of Star Trek that its giving me goosebumps._ she bumped into a Vulcan Star Trek officer. “Pardon sir, I haven’t a clue as to where or what year this is.”

Spock gazed into Hermione’s eyes and sensed fear from her from being so far from home. “I can help. Do you recall how you came to be here?” he gestured with his hands.

Hermione frowned and spoke quietly, “I went through the mysterious archway. I had fallen and was caught unawares.” she wrapped her arms around her body trying to give herself comfort.

Spock’s Vulcan senses picked up on her magical abilities when he spotted her walking towards him. “I might be able to help you, come with me. I am Spock.”

Hermione smiled and replied, “Hermione Granger.”

Spock looked her name up from the data pad and saw her past history. His eyebrow rose quizzically when it cited her death as mysterious circumstances.

“Tell me Hermione. Would you find your way back to the past?” He wanted to know how to handle her situation delicately.

“I’m not sure. I can adapt quickly to my surroundings if need be. Why?”

“Oh, I think you might be able to handle him then.” Spock buzzed the doorbell to an extravagant apartment.

“Who lives here by the way?” Hermione inquired looking around curiously and quickly turned her head when the door opened to reveal an older Vulcan gentleman that looked like Spock.

“Spock!”

“Hello, Father. I think I have found someone that can help you. May we talk inside privately?”

Sarek studied the young woman standing next to his son. “Of course, come in.”

“Father, this is Hermione Granger. She is a wizard from the 20th century. Hermione, may I present to you my father, Ambassador Sarek.”

“Welcome Hermione. I can assure you I can help you adapt to our time.” Sarek smiled pleasantly at her.

“Thank you Ambassador.”

“Please, while we are alone, you may call me Sarek. Here come sit, you must be famished.”

“Starving, thank you.” Hermione graciously ate supper with the two Vulcans learning their history as they chatted.

“And I assume you need a place to stay?”

“Yes.”

“As it so happens,” Sarek leaned back as he took a sip of his earl grey tea. “I have a spare bedroom.”

“Thank you! I’m sure I can repay you back somehow.”

“Nonsense my dear! We can learn from each other.”


End file.
